From One Affair
by darkestangel92
Summary: Draco and Hermione work together and one night they push each other to the end. The consequences of their actions could tear them apart or bring them closer to each other
1. Chapter 1

From One Affair

Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione worked on the same floor of a potion making company owned by the Malfoy family. His mom ran it, but it was his business, but he'd rather work in the lab on the potions. Malfoy Industry was one a low rate company, but the Lucius bought it out to gain profit.

Hermione got a degree in medical wizardry and potion making. Draco had one in potion making and business. His mother hired Hermione as an asset and to turn over a new leaf in the magical world specifically London. She was also meddling in Draco's life. He knew that he needed to marry before he was 25, but as of yet he is one 23 years old.

Today would be the turning point for Draco and Hermione after a whole year of pushing each other to the edge. Draco didn't have any romantic relationships because Ron left her and Draco focused too much on work. It was getting late and they were both exhausted and pissed off.

She yelled, "That ingredient won't work with this potion!"

He argued, "Well don't you know everything?"

Hermione told him, "We are trying to save the war victims not make them worse."

"You don't know anything about. You'd have to go through the spell to know what we're curing," bickered Draco.

Hermione spat out, "If you don't remember I'll refresh your memory. In your house you're aunt put me under the Cruciatus curse."

Draco said, "I honestly tried to block that out."

Hermione asked surprised, "Why?"

Draco responded, "Because it haunted me for years that I let you, someone I know be put under a spell I suffered with for years."

Hermione apologized, "I had no idea."

He stepped closer to her while looking into her chocolate eyes. She stared back into his silver blue eyes where she saw a kindness she'd never seen before. Draco reached out slowly and Hermione held her breath as he did and he held her cheek in his rough, calloused hand. His other hand went to her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Hermione melted into the kiss like a school girl.

They backed out of the lab and into Draco's medium sized office for him being head of the company. He pushed his stuff off his desk onto the floor and she immediately knew what he wanted, but she wasn't afraid. It excited her more than anything. She pulled away from his soft lips and looked into his lust clouded eyes.

Draco said running his hand through her mass of soft curls, "You are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen."

She smiled and told him, "Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy."

Draco didn't have to be asked twice as he lifted her up onto his desk. They pulled off their lab coats and they unbuttoned each others' shirt. They pushed them off their shoulders and she couldn't believe how chiseled his chest was. He was gazing at her perfect sized breasts even though they were still covered by an innocent white bra.

Draco couldn't help but worship her body because he wanted her so much. It was hard to contain the pain, but he wanted this to focus more on her. They kissed each other again and she was getting wetter just looking at the obvious length hidden in his jeans. She unbelted and unbuttoned his pants freeing him from one of the confines and in return he pulled down her dress pants and panties in one swoop.

After they were both completely exposed they started the pleasure of a lifetime. He tried to figure out what set her off the most. His hand that was on her waist went lower to her thigh and torturously went up closer to wear she wanted it most. After laying her down he brought her nipples into his mouth and she moaned deeply.

Everything he did was amplified because she hadn't been with someone in a while. She reached down and rubbed his dick and he stopped what he was doing to let out a groan.

He said, "If you continue what you're doing I am going to come before I really want to."

Hermione smiled and stopped. His hand hiked higher on her leg until his fingers touched her over sensitized pussy. She let out a quiet mewl when his fingers suddenly entered her. She was trying to imagine instead when she was making noises that she'd never made before about his dick being inside her. He was imagining the same thing.

Hermione begged, "Please, Draco."

He kissed her bruised lips from all the kissing and plunged himself inside her. Draco breathed a sigh of relief because it felt so right when they became one with each other. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back on the desk.

He asked her, "What did you call me?"

Hermione looked him straight into the eyes of a gentle side of Malfoy and answered, "I called you Draco."

He laid his head in the space between her head and her shoulder and breathed. He pulled out and plunged back in emitting a groan from both of them. Together they found a pace that was perfect for both of them. It was cold in the air surrounding them, but all they felt was warmth of the heat radiating of off each others' bodies.

They came together and she moaned, "Oh my god, Draco."

He mumbled, "That was the best experience of my life, Hermione."

She smiled at him and he adjusted them so she was lying in his arms. Draco ran his hands through her curls as a comforting gesture. Her head was lying comfortably on his chest and he kissed her forehead. He thought about all the times they fought, but he then thought about how much he loved her. Hermione lifted her head up to look into his eyes to see what he was thinking, but he was just looking at her with admiration. She rushed to get dressed after that.

Draco said, "Hermione, wait."

She said, "I have to go. We shouldn't have done this."

He pleaded for the first time in his life, "Stay with me. It wasn't a mistake."

In a flash she was gone from the office and to her apartment. She undressed and hopped into the shower to try and wash off the evidence. Hermione closed her eyes as the hot water cascaded over her semi sore body, but when she did all she could see was Draco. She finished her shower and hopped into bed.

Draco was home laying awake in bed thinking about her. He still couldn't believe the events that had happened with the women of his dreams and she just ran. He hadn't gotten her off his mind since she started working at Malfoy Industries on his floor. Even when they were in school and he acted like he hated her, he really didn't. His third year turned his head when she punched him, literally. In school he tried to convince himself it was hate or jealousy that caused it.

He rolled over in his silk sheets and fell asleep. All his memories of her flashed through his mind in his dream. The next part was different though. In his dream Hermione was in a white dress walking down the aisle towards him in the backyard of Malfoy Manor. The only person his dream self was focused on was the beautiful women walking down the aisle with who he assumed to be her father.

When he woke up it was 7 o'clock on Saturday morning. Draco dressed in casual clothes such as a black button up shirt and a comfortable pair of pants. He walked into the dining room for breakfast with his mother.

He sat down and Narcissa said, "You came back late last night. Were you with a special someone?"

Draco responded, "No, Hermione and I stayed late working on that potion."

She cocked and eyebrow and told him, "We both know it wasn't the potion that made you late."

Draco asked, "How do you know everything?"

Narcissa admitted, "I'm your mother and I knew you would push each other too far and it just so happened to be last night."

Draco said, "I don't understand why she ran out afterwards."

"You aren't the best of friends and you used to be enemies. She probably felt bad or guilty. Give it a few days and try to speak with her without losing your temper," said Narcissa.


	2. Chapter 2

From One Affair

Chapter 2

Sunday

Hermione was walking the dirt road towards the burrow still feeling quite guilty. She was pulled into the tight arms of Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Are you hungry, Hermione? You look like you haven't been eating."

Hermione said, "I'm a little hungry. I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Lunch will be done in fifteen minutes. Ginny and the boys are out playing quidditch," said Molly.

Hermione flashed a smile at her and walked out the back door to see George, Ginny, and Angelina vs. Harry, Ron, and Bill.

Ginny yelled, "Hermione's here."

The game stopped and they hopped off their brooms. George gave Hermione a cat call whistle and Angelina smacked him.

Hermione hugged George and said, "My favorite male Weasley."

Ron asked, "Hey, what about me?"

George laughed, "Not a chance, little brother."

Ron and Harry gave her a group hug. Hermione tried to put on a smile for her best friends. Ginny saw right through her though. Ginny gave a quick look at Angelina and back to Hermione meaning need to talk immediately.

Ginny said, "Let her go guys. It's time for girl talk."

All the guys said, "Yuck."

Ginny, Angelina, and Hermione walked up to her old room and sat on the bed. Minutes of silence passed by as the two stared at Hermione.

Hermione asked, "What?"

Ginny speculated, "You didn't, do you?"

"Do what, Gin?" questioned Hermione even though she knew what Ginny was asking.

Angelina said, "She did do it. I know that look."

Ginny squealed, "Was he any good?"

Hermione screamed, "Stop both of you! It was a mistake. We were both frustrated and on our turning point on Friday night."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, sexually frustrated."

Hermione said, "It isn't going to happen again."

Angelina replied, "But you are together every day at work, that isn't going to work."

"I'll survive, but I am sure he will crack. I am stronger willed than he is," admitted Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Lunch is ready."

Ginny whispered, "This conversation isn't over yet."

Hermione told her, "Just drop it please."

They all sat around the table and filled their own plates with rolls, muffins, sausage, eggs, and bacon. They ate and had bits of small talk.

Harry asked, "How is that new potion for war victims coming, Hermione?"

Hermione answered, "Almost done. Neville might finally have time with his parents after all these years."

Ron asked excitedly, "Have you punched Malfoy yet?"

"No, not yet," responded Hermione "I don't think Mrs. Malfoy would fire me though."

Ginny cackled, "Yeah, she'd probably thank you for putting him at normal standards like a normal human being."

Hermione wondered, "George, how is your joke shop doing?"

He answered, "We opened up a shop in Hogsmeade for the school students."

"That might not go over well with McGonagall," said Hermione confidently.

Angelina agreed, "I told him that, but he said he had to because Fred would have wanted him to."

Hermione smiled, "I completely understand. This is amazing as always, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Thank you, dear."

Ron spoke with his mouthful, "We missed you, Hermione."

She scolded him, "Don't talk with your mouthful, Ronald."

Mr. Weasley said, "I got a box muggles call a telly. Could you tell me how they got the pictures to move if they're muggles?"

Hermione said, "They have cameras that record stuff our cameras do."

Harry asked, "Hermione, what are you doing on Friday?"

Hermione said, "Nothing as always. Why?"

He replied, "There is a ministry ball and Kingsley wanted me to ask you to come."

She answered, "I'll let you know, but I must go to do stuff so I'll see you all later."

Ginny are you doing on Friday?"

Hermione said, "Nothing as always. Why?"

He replied, "There is a ministry ball and Kingsley wanted me to ask you to come."

She answered, "I'll let you know, but I must go to do stuff so I'll see you all later."

Ginny asked, "So soon?"

Hermione nodded and gave everyone a hug and George and Harry a kiss on the cheek. She didn't give Ron a kiss because she didn't want him getting any ideas so she just gave him a swift hugs.

She apparated over to Diagon Alley so she could get a book on ingredients used in potions and a book on memory loss. Walking down the street she ran into somebody because she was distracted by the guilt still and all the comments from Ginny and Angelina.

The guy got back up and offered her his hand. Hermione grabbed his hand and he lifted her up. She looked at him and saw that it was Draco.

Draco said, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

Hermione said, "It was my fault really."

Draco asked, "Can we talk about what happened?"

Hermione replied, "I have some stuff to do today so I'll talk to you in work tomorrow okay?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow then."

They went their separate ways. Draco went and got ice cream and then headed to the leaky cauldron for a drink. Hermione went off to buy those books and home to overlook her notes and read to try to help the potion. She found some things that could help, but there wasn't much to go on because nobody had ever tried a potion like this before.

Monday

Work started at 8:30 in the morning and Hermione was ready to work. Draco wasn't much of a morning person, but they had work to do. As the day passed they didn't fight over the potion they just discussed what she found.

Draco said, "I think by the end of the week we can try testing it."

Hermione responded, "I think you are right, Malfoy."

He whispered, "Back to Malfoy now is it, Hermione?"

She flushed and angrily said, "Yes, it is. It was a mistake and you know that."

Draco argued, "No, I don't know that. At least think about it."

She yelled, "I have thought about it!"

She closed her eyes after calming down and he touched her face and planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione opened her eyes and smacked him. She smacked him so hard it echoed. Everyone lifted their heads at the argument they were having.

Draco said, "Get back to work."

He looked back down at Hermione and said, "Give me a chance to make it right. Let me take you on one date and if you really hate me we won't ever mention it again."

Hermione sighed, "When?"

He thought about it for a second and said, "Thursday night at 7. I'll come get you outside your flat."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

Draco smiled and said, "Great, we better get back to work."

"Yeah, we should if we want to help save people," replied Hermione.

Thursday

It was quarter to 7 and Hermione was in a white dress with straps that went passed her knees. Draco arrived early and he knocked on her door. She opened the door and a man in a white shirt, black tie, and black dress pants. He walked in and placed a kiss to her hand.

He asked, "Do you like Italian?"

Hermione said, "Yeah, where are we headed for dinner?"

He smiled the Malfoy smirk and said, "It is a surprise. Grab on to me. I am going to apparate us there."

She held onto him and they were in an alley, but there was loud music playing. Hermione opened her eyes and they walked around the corner and stood in front of an Italian Bistro that was actually in Italy.

Arm in arm they walked to the hostess and Draco said, "Reservation for Malfoy."

The lady responded politely, "Right this way, sir."

Hermione and Draco followed them to a table for two. The hostess handed them their menus and told them that their waiter would be with them soon.

Hermione asked, "You brought me to Italy?

Draco said, "Yes, I did. I thought you might like it."

Hermione said, "Thank you."

The waiter asked, "What can I get you to drink?"

Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "Do you want wine?"

Hermione said, "I'll take a glass of pinot noir."

Draco said, "Me too."

"I'll get right on that," said the waiter.

Draco asked, "What do you think you want for dinner?"

"I think I'll go with a regular meal and get some spaghetti," said Hermione, "What about you?"

Draco responded, "When I come here with my mother I always get the raviolis."

Hermione questioned, "Why did you want me to come on a date with you when you could have any girl you want? I am a muggleborn witch."

Draco responded, "I don't believe in that stuff anymore. You're better than any pureblood witch I have ever met in my life. I wanted you to go on a date with you to prove you mean more to me than just a one night thing."

Hermione asked, "What do I mean to you?"

Draco said, "More than you will ever know and more than I'd like to admit."

Hermione replied, "Okay, Draco."

They continued the night with food and talking until they got a little tipsy. He didn't want to splinch them. He apparated them back to her apartment. She accepted his kiss on the doorstep at the end of the night. She thanked him and told him maybe they should do it again. She was starting to see the man underneath when they weren't fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry I haven't updated lately. I am suffering a cold. I hope you like this chapter

From One Affair

Chapter 3

Hermione went to work the next day prepared to finish the potion. They just had to put a couple spells on it and more ingredients.

She walked into the lab and said happily to Draco, "This is the day we finish this potion."

Draco nodded and replied with a smirk, "I agree."

They started to get to work and another lab worker said, "No fighting today."

Hermione answered, "We've got a deadline."

He let it go and got back to doing his job when Draco gave him a glare. Draco was glad that Hermione didn't notice. In a couple hours the potion turned purple and Hermione knew it was done.

She smiled up at Draco, "We're done. We need to test it on someone."

Draco asked, "I don't think Neville would mind us trying it out on his parents."

Hermione told him, "I'll owl her, but first we need to give your mother a heads up."

They went up to her office and knocked hearing her say, "Come in."

They walked in and sat down into the two letter seats across from her. Narcissa looked at the two of them and knew her plan had started to plant its roots in the two of them. It turned out even though she was originally in the Black family she had the Malfoy smirk.

Narcissa asked, "Did you have something to tell me?"

Hermione answered, "We finished the potion and we wanted to start a human trial."

"Who do you plan on testing it on?" questioned she.

Draco said, "Granger's friend Neville's parents have been irreversibly insane for over two decades and we thought we should try it on the worst to see if it works all right."

Narcissa said, "You do understand that if you put an ingredient in there that was bad it could make the Longbottom's worse."

Hermione informed her, "He's been waiting on hope for a long time and now we have a chance to finally prove it was all for nothing."

Draco snickered at her, "You mean you want Longbottom to have his parents back, but I really don't care about him."

Hermione said, "You are such a jackass, Malfoy."

Narcissa responded, "If you want to start trials go right ahead and do so."

They stood up and Hermione shook Narcissa hand. If Hermione was more excited then she would be jumping up and down. He of course was glad that they were done, but he was sad that she might go back to her own work before they needed the potion. Draco and Hermione walked out. Hermione went to her desk in the lab and wrote a note to Neville.

Neville,

We are ready for trails. Your parents may be able to be the first ones to try the potion. Meet us at St. Mungo's when you get this.

Hermione

She sent it off to Neville and she dragged Draco with her with two vials of the memory potion that focused more on the Cruciatus curse. Hermione and Draco went to the fifth floor or waited for Neville. Just as they had arrived so did Neville.

Neville asked, "Is it true? The potion is ready."

Hermione answered, "It is ready, Neville."

He smiled and told her, "I knew that you could do it."

They all took a deep breath and walked into room 506 where it was only occupied by both his parents. Neville's parents were just looking into space, not in any specific order. Neville took the vials and forced both of them to drink it. Hermione imagined it tasted horrible for anyone. Neville and Hermione stood there for fifteen minutes and Neville's face dropped from a smile and turned into a frown filled with sorrow.

Hermione put a hand on his back and said, "I'm sorry, Neville."

Hermione looked back at Frank and Alice Longbottom. There was a sudden change in the air. His parents blinked a couple of times and looked around at all the people.

Frank said, "Neville."

Alice said, "It is our boy all grown up, Frank."

Neville undid the restraints on his parents and hugged both of them. He turned back to Hermione and smiled.

Draco informed Hermione, "We should go. They have a lot to catch up on."

Draco and Hermione exited the room and she hugged him. When he realized what she had done his eyes widened and looked at her. He told himself it was just because they had done something that will really benefit the company and the people they made it for.

Draco said, "I know you're excited that the potion worked, but we have right ups to do and such back at work."

Hermione answered, "Yeah, we do."

They went back to work and Hermione wrote a couple pages describing how it was made and the ingredients. She then wrote about how long it took to take effect, but wrote that results may vary on how far gone the person really was. Draco wrote about the potion itself and how it worked. He wrote about the changes in the people who drank it and about the fact it was primarily for victims who suffered side effects from the Cruciatus curse.

Right before the clock hit 5 P.M they were done and had combined their work and turned in the write up. Hermione went back to her flat and decided what dress she wanted to wear to the gala at 7. It was a light purple dress with straps, a v-cut, and went almost to her feet although just above.

She ate a quick meal of leftovers and took a shower to get ready for Harry and Ginny coming over at 6:30 so Ginny could get a good look at her and help with Hermione's hair. Hermione took a shower and got ready; putting on makeup and putting her hair in a bun with a few strands around her face.

Ginny and Harry stepped out of the fire place exactly at 6:30. Harry gawked at her. He'd never seen her look as beautiful as she did now except at the Yule Ball.

Ginny said, "Looks like I won't need to do any touch ups."

Harry told her, "You look very beautiful tonight, Hermione."

Hermione responded, "Thank you. Should we get the ministry before it starts without us?"

They went back through the floo. Harry was going to meet Ron at the party. Harry was smiling gleefully because he had his wife on one arm and his best friend on the other.

Harry said, "You'll have the guys looking at you all night."

Hermione blushed, "I would like to agree, but it is probably also because of our heroic status still in the wizarding world."

They took slow and steady steps to a large room that was transfigured into a room for dinner and dancing. On the tables were designated seats and of course Ron was already there waiting for food. Harry looked at his watch waiting for it to hit seven o'clock so they all could eat.

At 7 the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in, in black and white dress robes. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were sitting with the minister as chosen guests.

Kingsley announced, "Welcome all of my friends and co-workers. It has been the 6th year anniversary of the day the world ends. This gala is to commemorate all the people we had lost and the progress we've made since so to conclude my speech let the feast begin."

The food appeared on a long table in the front of the room. Ron rushed up there to grab a plate and Harry just laughed.

Harry said, "At his pace if we don't get food now we'll be all out."

Kingsley asked, "How have you been, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione responded, "Today my co-worker and I created a potion that assisted in breaking the hold on people by the Cruciatus curse like Frank and Alice Longbottom. It was really amazing."

Ginny said, "I knew you could do it, Hermione."

"I wasn't alone in the creation of said potion or cure," said Hermione, "Mr. Malfoy and I made it in just a few weeks despite our fights over the ingredients and such."

Harry said, "Would anyone like to be escorted to the food?"

Ginny told her husband, "I do before my brother really finishes it all."

When they reached the front Harry passed out plates and collected food for them. There were pumpkin cookies, pies, chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables, turkey, and so much more. It was like thanksgiving or Christmas at the gala.

Ron asked with his mouthful, "You look hot, Hermione."

"Do not eat with your mouthful, Ronald," scolded Hermione.

Ron argued, "We're not in school anymore. You can't boss me around."

Hermione told him, "We are at a celebration with hundreds of people. Be polite and talk without your mouth full."

Kingsley said, "Anyone up for dancing after dinner and desert?"

"We're all dressed and ready I think," answered Harry, "I pretty sure dancing won't kill us."

Ginny laughed, "Well, be glad you don't have to dance with heels like us women do. Am I right Hermione?"

Hermione said, "Most definitely."

The music started blaring in the large room and Harry brought Ginny out to the dance floor and Ron with his date. Kingsley and Hermione sat at the table and chatted for a while before she was approached by the Malfoys.

Hermione stood up and shook hands with Mrs. Malfoy, "I didn't think you two would be here tonight."

Draco asked, "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just didn't expect to see you here tonight," said Hermione to Draco.

Draco questioned, "Would you like to dance with me" with his hand outstretched

She nodded and they went out for a dance. Mrs. Malfoy looked at Kingsley and smiled.

Kingsley said, "They look good together."

Narcissa said, "Draco is in love with her and by the looks of things even though they act like they hate each other she has a thing for him as well."

Out in the middle of the dance floor was Draco and Hermione dancing provocatively with each other until a slow song came on. This was his chance to be close with her again. She put one of her hands in his and the other on his shoulder. He put a hand in hers and the other on her waist.

He whispered in her ear, "You look very sexy in that dress, Hermione."

Hermione responded, "Thanks, Draco, I don't ever come to these galas. It is a memorial, but it is also very sad as well."

He responded with the same statement and she looked up into his eyes. Draco leaned down slowly and kissed her soft lips. A fire lit up inside them for the second time in the last week. She pushed him away.

Hermione said, "We shouldn't do this."

Draco asked trying to hide his anger, "Why the hell not?"

"We're too different from each other and we fight a lot," said Hermione.

Draco asked, "Is this about the fact I was a death eater and you were on the other side."

Hermione told him, "No, it isn't about that at all."

Draco stormed off thinking she was lying to him. Hermione could understand why he had thought that so she just went back to her table and wallowed in self pity. At the end of the night she went home to an empty apartment wishing she could go home to someone.


	4. Chapter 4

From One Affair

Chapter 4

Draco went home and started throwing stuff around his room. His mother came home at the end of the gala and heard banging upstairs. As she got closer she realized it was coming from Draco's room. She didn't quite know what it was, but it had to be stopped.

Cautiously she walked in and asked, "What are you doing?"

Draco yelled, "We've worked together for months and we fought about stupid stuff, but after making a momentary connection with her she still thinks I am nothing other than a rotten death eater! She makes me so furious!"

His mother told him, "I think you are mistaken."

He spoke calmly, "I kissed her and she told me that we were too different to be together."

She argued, "I am almost positive that she didn't mean it that way when you see her at work ask her about it."

Draco said, "I am tired of trying, Mother. She'll never love me."

"If you are sure then there is no arguing with you. If you want to give up trying doing so, but you'll never know if you don't try," responded Narcissa.

Draco looked at his mother and asked her, "What else can I do?"

She answered with wisdom, "You must be her friend before you can do anything else."

Draco told her respectfully, "What would I do without you, Mother?"

Narcissa laughed, "You'd be as you were before."

He shook his head and they bid each other good night. Draco went into his bathroom and hopped into the shower. The water dripped over his head and shoulders calming him. He knew that if he gave up he really would never know and he needed to keep trying.

He spoke to himself, "I am not giving up just yet. I will have you, Hermione Granger."

He smiled and cleaned his body putting on a pair of boxers and lay in bed. Draco looked up at the ceiling and started to feel drowsy until he slipped into a deep sleep.

Miles away in her flat Hermione sat at the table in her kitchen drinking some tea. She couldn't stop asking herself what she had done. Before leaving the gala she hadn't said goodbye to anyone. Harry and Ginny were probably."

Draco told her respectfully, "What would I do without you, Mother?"

Narcissa laughed, "You'd be as you were before."

He shook his head and they bid each other good night. Draco went into his bathroom and hopped into the shower. The water dripped over his head and shoulders calming him. He knew that if he gave up he really would never know and he needed to keep trying.

He spoke to himself, "I am not giving up just yet. I will have you, Hermione Granger."

He smiled and cleaned his body putting on a pair of boxers and lay in bed. Draco looked up at the ceiling and started to feel drowsy until he slipped into a deep sleep.

Miles away in her flat Hermione sat at the table in her kitchen drinking some tea. She couldn't stop asking herself what she had done. Before leaving the gala she hadn't said goodbye to anyone. Harry and Ginny were probably home with 2 year old James.

She finished her tea and got into a pair of pajamas and lay under her purple comforter turning towards the window where the moon was shining in. Even six years after the war it felt strange to be able to relax and sleep without worry of being attacked. The wizarding world had returned to normalcy like it was between the wars or close to it.

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, but she woke up in a deep sweat at 3 am. For the first time in years she had the flashback of her time in Malfoy Manor. It was more vivid than ever, almost like being trapped in that situation all over again. She drank some dreamless sleep potion so she wouldn't have a repeat nightmare.

Hermione awoke the next morning at 8:30 am ready to start the day. She yawned and started the day. She decided to write an owl to Draco to apologize for what had occurred.

Draco,

I'm sorry for what occurred last night. I didn't mean what you thought I meant. I just meant that despite which sides we fought on during our younger years. We fight more than we agree I just don't see how it would work between us.

Hermione

She sent it off with her owl and got a reply an hour later while she was eating. She gave the black owl a treat and took the letter from it.

Hermione

All I want is the chance to prove to you that you're wrong. I know you are usually always right, but think with your heart and not with your head for once. I used to be a bad person, but I've changed. I can give you more than Weasley could, but it has nothing to do with wealth. See you on Monday

Draco

She looked at it and she'd never been so confused. They'd had sex, but was there anything else to the ministry. If they were friends could there be more. Hermione contemplated the idea.

Hermione told herself, "No matter who he was everyone deserves a second chance."

She stayed in her house and decided to read and clean the house to pass the day, then, relax with a chick flick. (What other kind of movie would she watch lol) Hermione again reread Hogwarts a History and before bed she watched Pride and Prejudice, a movie based on a romance novel she had read.

At Malfoy Manor he awaited a reply, but he didn't get one so he thought it was a bad sign or she was waiting until they would see each other again on Monday. He was seeing a friend today so there was no time to fret. At noon time his friend Blaise showed up.

Blaise asked, "Why do you look so distraught, Draco?"

"I fought with Hermione at the gala last night," said Draco.

Blaise told him, "She won't be able to resist you, Draco, you are a Malfoy remember."

Draco replied, "Let's just go out to eat and get a drink."

Blaise laughed, "Now you are talking."

They went to a club to get some drinks and relax. They ordered their drinks and Draco sat at the table while Blaise went out to the dance floor to be promiscuous with a ton of chicks. They stayed there until late at night when Blaise left with a blonde chick. Sitting at the table a little woozy Draco was approached by a dark haired girl. He wasn't thinking very much because he was under the influence. All he could picture was Hermione.

Draco brought her back to Malfoy Manor and he almost had sex with her. When he finally noticed it wasn't Hermione he backed away from her.

Draco said, "You need to leave."

She asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco admitted, "I can't do this. I want you out of my place."

She told him, "You'll wish you hadn't told me to leave."

He laughed, "I'm sure I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

From One Affair

Chapter 5

The same night that Draco was out drinking Hermione was sitting at home reading a book when there was a light tapping on the window. She opened the window and it screeched and the large white owl flew in. It landed on a perch and dropped the letter into her hand.

Hermione tapped it on the head affectionately and noticed the owl liked it. She gave him a treat and the owl flew off so she closed the window. On the letter was a candle wax emblem of an M on it that she could only assume it was the Malfoy family seal. She broke the seal and opened the letter.

Ms. Granger,

I noticed the fight you and my son got into at the ministry ball and for that I apologize. My son though I love him has quite a temper as you noticed. If you would come tomorrow I would like you to come over for tea and some lunch. I hope you can come on such short notice

Narcissa Malfoy

She reread it after reading it once and sighed. Hermione closed her eyes and she couldn't help, but imagine her only time there. There was really no harm in going for tea and lunch to speak with her boss on a friendly visit. She wrote a short reply back, "I would love to" even though she didn't quite love the idea of going through her nightmare again.

The hours passed and soon enough after a long night's sleep it was Sunday and she was already dreading going to Malfoy Manor. Hermione decided instead of dressing up fancy for tea with a pureblood that she would just wear jeans and a nice t-shirt.

When she woke up she wrote an owl to Ginny apologizing that she wouldn't be at the Burrow for lunch that day because she had other plans unfortunately. She'd be bugged about what they were with a million questions later.

As 11:30 came around Hermione apparated outside of Malfoy Manor at the gates. She took a deep breath and walked through the large gates and knocked on the door. Of course an elf answered the door.

It asked her, "Come in, Ms."

She walked in and the elf popped away in a flash and appeared in another room in the huge house.

Terk said, "Lady Malfoy, there is a Ms. In the foyer."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "I will go greet her."

Hermione looked around the room and noticed it wasn't as gloomy as the last time. There was more color to it. On the wall going down the hallways was a red that went well with the dark cherry wood floors. When she looked up Narcissa was strolling down the hallway.

Narcissa said, "Ah, Ms. Granger. You are here at last."

Hermione said, "Malfoy Manor has changed since the last time I was here."

"It wasn't a very good visit. It is still quite vivid in my mind as I am sure in yours. I was reluctant to ask you to meet me here because of that," Narcissa noted, "I apologize for that. My sister was cold hearted and when she doesn't get what she wants she does the worst."

Hermione asked, "Why the change in color?"

Narcissa answered, "Draco and I agreed it was too dark after all the bad memories we had to suffer. I can assure you that we've had a lot of bloodshed in our house and it wasn't just of others. Draco suffered my husband's wrath."

Hermione told her, "I'm sorry for that. Is he here?"

"Upstairs working off a hangover from last night when he went out with his friend Blaise. You might not see him, but I am not sure," said Narcissa, "Shall we go out to the atrium for lunch? It has a wonderful view of the garden."

Hermione responded, "I would love that."

Together they walked down the long halls of Malfoy Manor and walked through double doors into a room that was full of sunlight and a small table was set up by the windows. Hermione sat down opposite of Narcissa.

Hermione asked, "Has anyone ever got lost in this house?"

Narcissa laughed, "Draco did as a kid. He had quite a taste for adventuring and let's just says he was a wild child."

Hermione said, "I wouldn't expect any less of him, but I figured he would be a little monster."

Narcissa admitted, "He is not his father, Hermione. Everyone thinks that because they look alike that they are the same, but I know Draco to be a kind and loving gentlemen when he wants to be."

Hermione wondered, "What is for lunch?"

Narcissa apologized, "I'm sorry. You must be hungry. The house elves are making some tea and a chicken salad."

Hermione smiled, "I like chicken salad, but I don't like that house elves have to do so much."

She heard a voice pipe up, "They want to do this stuff, Granger. Get off it already."

Narcissa said to her son, "Enjoy your night?"

Draco said, "I did, but I am not enjoying the effects."

Hermione scolded, "Don't drink so much then."

Draco mumbled, "Don't be so loud."

He was rubbing his head because of the headache he had so she just looked at him skeptically and then turned back to Narcissa. They were both shaking their heads.

Narcissa said, "Come and sit down, some food will be good for you."

Draco told her, "I am not a teenager drinking firewhiskey, Mother. I can handle it."

Hermione said, "Stop arguing and sit down."

He nodded and almost collapsed in the chair that appeared for him. He called for Terk.

Terk appeared and asked, "What can I do for you, Master Malfoy?"

"Get me a hangover potion, Terk?" ordered Malfoy in a hushed tone.

Hermione asked, "Why can't you be nice?"

Draco glared at her and said, "It is too early for nice."

Narcissa told him, "Draco, it's almost noon."

Draco said, "Shit."

Narcissa asked them, "What happened at the ball?"

Draco asked, "Can't this wait until I have my potion?"

Terk appeared and handed him the silvery potion and he drank it in one gulp, but he grimaced from the nasty taste. Hermione laughed at the look on his face.

He asked, "What is so funny?"

Hermione answered, "The face you made because of the potion. One would think having to drink that after a night of drinking would stop you from drinking."

He told her, "I drink for fun with friends and to celebrate. Have you ever heard of having fun?"

Narcissa questioned wanting an answer, "Is this how you two always are?"

Draco blatantly said, "Yeah, when we aren't having some sort of relations."

Hermione said, "Thank you."

Draco asked, "What did I do wrong now? Was I being an evil death eater again?"

Narcissa gasped and said, "Draco that is just rude. Apologize immediately. She is a guest in our home and will be treated as such."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Malfoy. He is just being miserable."

He put his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh. He figured he would never get any rest of her being insufferable. He wasn't even safe in his home from her. Hermione laughed at the way he was acting because it reminded her of when they were still in school because you are supposed to laugh at things later.

Draco looked up at her and just looked flabbergasted. Even when he was aggravated with her he could still admire everything about her. The way she laughs or smiles, how brown her eyes are, her now tamed hair that fell in ringlets around her, and the way she looked at him when she wasn't angry or upset with him.

Hermione asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He asked her in return, "Looking at you like what?"

"You were looking at me differently than usual," said Hermione, "You were staring."

Draco suddenly said, "I'm sorry about what happened Friday night. I let my temper get the best of me. It's just that sometimes I feel like the only thing people see when they look at me is a death eater."

Narcissa said with a proud smile, "Now that is an apology. I told you he was kind, Hermione."

Draco's head shot up and he asked, "You two were talking about me?"

Hermione replied quickly, "She was just saying that you aren't what people make you out to be, that you are actually a good person."

Draco smiled at his mother and elf appeared with their chicken salads. Draco scooted closer to Hermione's chair and lightly touched her leg. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed her hand. It was real genuine for him, but he didn't know if she felt how connected they really were. Neither of them noticed Narcissa smile because her plan was working.

Narcissa didn't know if Hermione would run into Draco, but she hoped that they would to fix what happened at the ball. His mother desperately wanted him to be happy which meant them being together.

Narcissa asked nicely, "So Hermione, how are your friends?"

Hermione answered, "Neville is really happy that the potion worked on his parents so it's better for all of them and it made his relationship with Luna better. Harry and Ginny are doing fine, but Ron is still angry that I work with Draco."

Draco told them, "The weasel is just jealous because he let you go, but you aren't something to win. He isn't worth your worry because you can do so much better than him."

Hermione asked, "Are you the better person?"

Draco suggested as Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I could be if that is what you wanted."

Narcissa said, "It seems that you two have a lot to talk about so I am going to go finish my food in the dining room."

She walked out of the room with elegance like a pureblood and Malfoy should, but with her husband in Azkaban she was more of a Black again. Bravery and courage were traits in the Black family. Cowardice and lying were from the Malfoy family. Draco had a bit of both.

Draco questioned, "Do you want to be with me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down towards her feet, then towards their joined hands, and into his silver eyes with tints of blue. Hermione reached up and touched his face. Draco was holding his breath because he felt like in had taken him a lifetime to get to this point in life.

Hermione kissed him and said, "As long as you don't over react like Friday my answer is yes."

Draco immediately got on his feet and brought her into his arms in a tight hug and she hugged him back, but not as fiercely as his hug. Happiness rushed through his body knowing he finally got the girl he always dreamed of, but for how long they would last he had no idea.

He asked her, "Do you know what I like about you most?"

Hermione asked dumbfounded by the question, "No, what?"

"Your courage and fiery personality," said Draco, "You were always quick with a comeback and you've always stood up for what you believed in no matter the risk."

Hermione responded, "It's the Gryffindor in me."

Draco laughed and spoke his mind, "It had nothing to do with you being in Gryffindor because when we are sorted into our houses it has to do with our personalities that already exist."

"What does Slytherin cherish then, conniving and evil?" asked Hermione?

Draco squinted his eyes at her ready to say something that would definitely making him a smart ass, "No, our stunning good looks and our cunning."

Hermione told him, "Well your quidditch captain Marcus Flint definitely wasn't a looker."

Draco laughed and said, "You're right, but I am very good looking."

Hermione made a joke, "Can you even put a hat on that much enlarged head of yours?"

Draco stared her down and told her, "Yes, I can quite frankly. Do you want to go out somewhere today?"

Hermione smiled, "Sure, where should we go?"

Draco asked, "How about Diagon Alley to go check out the book store?"

Hermione hugged him and told him in a forceful tone, "Go get dressed."

He requested, "Help me."

Hermione told him, "I don't think so, Draco."

Draco winked at her and disappeared to go up to his room to make he look good and get dressed. Hermione was waiting downstairs in the foyer.

Narcissa walked out and asked her, "Are you and Draco together?"

Hermione asked, "Yes, we are. How did you know?"

Narcissa answered, "I know my son better than everybody else thinks. In the war I had to pretend I was heartless and cold like my husband."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Narcissa. I couldn't possibly understand the position you were forced into."

Narcissa admitted, "Well, it wasn't easy to put up a façade in front of my crazy, bitch sister."

Draco came walking downstairs to hear the conversation about the war and asked, "Can we not talk about the war please? Everything is better now."

Narcissa told him, "It wasn't easy, but the past is the past it shall stay there. Enjoy your time out."

Draco extended his arm to Hermione so they could leave by apparition. She linked her arm into his and they appeared in an alley branching off from Diagon Alley. They took a left turn and were in the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

Hermione asked, "Can we please visit the joke shop?"

Draco asked her in return, "Will he attack me for being by your side?"

Hermione alerted him, "He might, but George turns everything into a joke unless Angelina is having a firm hand with him."

Draco nodded and they walked down to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes on the corner near Gringotts and Flourish and Blotts. Across the street were the pet shop, Ollivander's, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. Further down the street were Leaky Cauldron, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Madam Malkin's, and Magical Menagerie.

The bell to the shop rang as they entered and almost immediately she was wrapped in a hug by George until he realized who she was with. George narrowed his eye at one of his long time enemy for him and his brothers.

George scrutinized, "Why is he with you?"

Hermione answered, "George, don't he is with me because I want him here."

Angelina yelled, "Leave them alone, honey."

Draco laughed, "She's got you whipped."

George told him, "Watch what you say, Malfoy. Hermione, we have some new stuff in the back if you want an exclusive chance to get it first."

Hermione smiled, "I'll check it out another time thanks."

Hermione headed to the back to speak with Angelina who had a large smile on her face.

Angelina said, "It happened again?"

Hermione answered, "No, it didn't, but we're together now. After the fight him and I had at the ministry ball we talked it over and got over it. This morning he asked me out and I decided to give him a chance. Ron wouldn't agree it was a wise decision, but he doesn't control my life anymore."

Angelina told her, "Ron is always angry about something. I think that might be one of the reasons he has red hair, but it doesn't help with any of his brothers."

George said, "I'll agree. He's always mad about something that has to do with you."

Hermione told them both, "I gave him a chance and he blew it so it's not my fault."

Hermione felt Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and pull her back against his chest. They both looked at him as if they were trying to look into his soul. George suddenly knew that Draco's intentions were not bad and that he wasn't planning on tricking her.

George asked, "Draco, can I speak with you in my office?"

Angelina ordered him, "Be nice, George."

He smiled assuring that he would and Draco nodded following him through a doorway where the door shut behind him. Hermione watched the door and waited for raised voices.

George told Draco, "Hermione is like my little sister so what I need you to understand is that if you harm her in anyway may it be emotionally or physically I will come after you."

Draco assured him with promise and truth in his eyes, "I would never do that to her. Believe it or not I love her."

George said, "I know. The look you gave her while she was talking with us told me that. I've seen it before and that is the way I look at Angelina."

Draco said, "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing hurts her and she gets everything that she needs."

George patted him lightly on the back and opened the door walking out leaving Draco standing there. It was his job to make sure Hermione was protected. Draco walked out to go envelope Hermione in a hug. Hermione and Draco walked around, but left rather quickly after that because she only wanted to go in there for George and Angelina.

Next they went to Flourish and Blotts looking for books. Hermione picked up a few new ones to add to her collection. Draco paid for it to convince her to drag her to the quidditch shop. He found out the new broom was coming out in a few weeks.

Hermione joked, "Are you sure it is a wise decision to get a new broom to just ride it and maybe cause an accident?"

Draco put a hand over his heart and told her, "That hurt my feelings."

She told him, "Get over you, Draco."

"Where to next sweetheart?" asked Draco with fake malice in his voice.

They walked down the street to Magical Menagerie to get a new pet that wasn't an owl. They walked down the aisles. Hermione's eyes fell on a creature that looked like a fur ball. Hermione had never seen it before. She looked at the title next to the cage "Carinthus".

Hermione looked at Draco and asked, "Have you ever heard of these before?"

Draco answered, "I've never heard of them before."

The pet worker walked up to them and asked, "Did you have an eye on one of those little buggers?"

Hermione responded, "Maybe, but where are they from and how do they act?"

He told her, "They were recently found in the outskirts of Ireland. They change color with their moods, but they are very loving. Would you like one?"

Draco asked her, "Do you want one, Hermione?"

Hermione asked the pet owner, "Do they get along with other animals?"

He answered, "As far as I know they do."

Hermione replied to Draco's question, "Yes, I want one."

Hermione looked into the cage and picked the purple colored one. The pet worker picked it up and brought it to the front of the shop. Draco paid 15 galleons for it. Hermione walked out with it in her arms. They apparated back into the manor and she put it down. She named it Jingle.

Draco asked, "Really, Hermione? You're naming it jingle."

Hermione answered, "I don't know if it is male or female so Jingle is perfect."

Draco reached down to pet it and it turned blue. It was calm and happy. They sat played with it until Hermione brought it back to her flat with her. Her black and white cat Midnight approached Jingle and they cuddled up close to each other.

Hermione whispered, "How cute?"

Please review so I know what you all think


	6. Chapter 6

From One Affair

Chapter 6

2 months later

It was a wonderful two months for Hermione and Draco. Her friends saw how happy she was sit get accepted the relationship, but it didn't mean they had to like it. Ron especially didn't like it because he didn't like Malfoy and didn't want anyone besides himself with Hermione. Hermione made sure that their relationship stayed out of work.

Today they were having a meeting with Narcissa about a potion request by one of their customers. It was going to be a very difficult potion to make. Their customer wanted a potion to cure the affliction of being a werewolf.

Hermione argued, "People have been trying to find a cure for years. There is a slim to none chance we'll find it."

Draco said optimistically, "We won't know if we don't try."

Narcissa said, "I heard a rumor that the order was trying to find a cure for to help Remus Lupin."

Hermione admitted sadly, "I tried over the summer to help him, but Harry and I didn't even come close to a cure or treatment. Remus Lupin was a good teacher and friend. He shouldn't have to have suffered for something that wasn't his fault. Remus died a hero and so did his wife."

Narcissa asked, "How are Andromeda and Remus' child."

Hermione answered, "Andromeda is doing well. Harry helps take care of Teddy. Teddy is quite a handful, but he is good. He's also shown since he was a baby that he has acquired the gift of Tonks to be able to change his hair color at will and by emotion."

Draco said, "Do you think she would mind if I met Teddy some time?"

Narcissa asked, "I haven't seen my sister in years because of my husband."

Hermione smiled at their excited behavior and said, "I'll have to talk to Andromeda about all of this, but I don't think she'll refuse family."

Draco asked, "Are we finished for the day, Mother?"

She responded, "Your day is over so go do whatever young people do."

Draco stared his mother down and exited the room quickly accidentally slamming the door. Hermione kissed him and together they want back to her flat. It was tidy as usual with all the books in the bookcase alphabetized. Hermione pecked him on the lips and ran to her room.

Draco laughed chasing her into her room, "Big mistake, Granger."

Due to his quidditch reflexes he quickly caught up to her and pulled her into his arms lifting her up. He swung her around in his arms. She was wiggling in his arms trying to get him to put her down, but his efforts prevailed as he carried her into the bathroom.

Hermione asked, "What are you doing?"

Draco looked back at her as he began to slowly undress in front of her and said with a seductive smile, "I'm taking a shower. Join me?"

When he was naked she looked him up and down then had a look like she was thinking really hair with her eyebrows clenched. Hermione was blushing profusely because he had noticed that she looked him up and down.

Draco grabbed her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his then told her, "You think too much," before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

He turned on the hot water that soon steamed up the bathroom while she was taking her time getting undressed. Draco closed the door behind him and soon her naked body was against his back hugging him. The last time they had sex was at work two months ago and she hadn't notice he had a couple long scars across his back.

They were old scars because they were white and healed over, but she could see them contour against his pale vampire like skin. She ran a finger over all three of them softly because even old wounds could still cause pain. Draco felt a shiver travel up and down his spine from her delicate touches.

Draco turned around and grabbed her hands kissing each fingertip then her palm. She noticed he was different than usual with her, gentle and kind versus his usual demeanor of not a lot of emotion. There was a different look in his eyes that wasn't in his eyes before when he saw her naked. His eyes had lust in them, but another totally different emotion. She didn't want to believe the emotion she saw in his eyes until he actually told her.

Draco said softly, "You're the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on."

She raised her eye brow and asked, "Is that so?"

Draco nodded and told her, "Nobody could ever compare to you no matter what anyone else says."

"Your opinion matters most to me, Draco," announced Hermione.

Draco asked her, "How can you want to be with me after all the bad things I've done?"

Hermione asked him in return, "Have you killed anyone before?" he shook his head no, "have you ever raped or tortured anyone?" and yet again he shook his head.

Draco argued though, "I caused the death of Dumbledore though. If I hadn't let the death eaters into the castle he would still be alive."

Hermione pointed her finger at him and told him, "The worst thing to think about are the what ifs in life so just accept what is."

He smiled at her, not the normal Malfoy smirk when he got what he wanted, but a smile of happiness. The water and her words seemed to wash away his doubts and worries. Draco switched positions with her and let the water wash over her body following the water droplets as they cascaded down her neck, between the valley between her breasts, down her smooth stomach, and then disappearing passed the patch of hair covering her crotch. Hermione noticed almost immediately.

She brought her lips near his ear and breathed, "Don't just stare, Draco, take me."

Another shiver when down his spine and almost immediately his lips were on hers caressing them with his. Her pink tongue ran along his mouth and he let her in. It wasn't a battle easily accomplished. Draco didn't get up and achieved in winning the battle of their tongues. She pulled back with her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands holding her neck gently. Hermione took a deep breath and soon his lips were on hers again with his hands moving from their spot and wandering down her sides and back up to cup her breasts.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and he was the first to pull away and attacked her neck with his teeth and mouth. He knew there would be a hickey there tomorrow and that she would be angry, but she'd forgive him. Draco pushed her against the tiled wall of the shower and lifted her up. Instantly like on instinct she wrapped her legs tightly around his pronounced hips and her womanhood aligned closely with his 7" penis. It was way bigger than Ron's was.

Draco brought his mouth down on her breast and fondled her neglected mound. He paid most of his attention on her nipples. Draco was flicking one lightly with his hand and the other one with his highly experienced tongue. Hermione was trying to hold back the sounds that so desperately wanted to come out and she had her head leaning against his shoulder for support. Hermione couldn't hold back the moans back any longer and she moaned in his ear turning him on further to the point of pain.

To help relieve some of the pain she reached down and stroked him lightly and then her tempo and grip changed to fast and tight. His grunts and the way his dick felt in her hand made her wetter than the water was at that moment.

He told her, "Tell me you want me."

Hermione moaned as he was still pleasuring her now with his fingers inside her. She hardly noticed his fingers being thrust inside her because of how high she felt from his ministrations. She could barely get a word out with what he was doing so he suddenly stopped and she whimpered when he stopped.

Hermione told him, "I want you so bad."

He thrust himself inside her until he was as far as he could go. Her head fell back from his shoulder to the wall behind her and she held tightly on his shoulders for support though wet from the still hot water. Draco pulled out almost all the way and thrust back into her body. Together they formed a pattern until she pleaded for faster and harder.

The noises they were making silenced the slapping of skin on skin. Draco was grunting like some unknown animal and she was moaning loudly, but her cries were angelic to him. Hermione's hair was hanging in front of her face and his was messy from their movements.

Hermione yelled, "I'm going to...oh my god Draco!"

She came all over him and he almost lost it with her contracting around him. Draco still hadn't come yet, but he could feel himself start to pulse and with a few more thrusts he came inside her. As they tried to catch their breath before cleaning each other their heads were both on the wall.

Hermione informed him genuinely, "That was amazing."

Draco responded, "I'd agree with such a good performance from both of us as one."

He kissed her on the lips and Draco planted her back on her feet so they could actually take a shower. The water had washed away the sweat they had gotten from their amazing sexual interaction. They switched positions after each of them got water in the hair and all over them.

Draco squirted some of her shampoo into his hands and washed her hair using his nails to massage her scalp too. Hermione copied him and 15 minutes later they were both washed and stepped carefully out onto the linoleum tiles. The bathroom was filled with steam. Right now Hermione was glad that her fire alarm wasn't temperamental with steam.

They rubbed their hair dry making it messier than usual and dried their bodies. Draco and Hermione walked out of the bathroom stark naked with Hermione first so Draco could admire her ass without being too perverted. Hermione put on some blue shorts and a plain white tank top with panties underneath. Draco grabbed boxers he had in a drawer all his own and a loose t-shirt.

Before she could walk out of the room to go make dinner for the two of them he spanked her ass. She turned around and glared at him.

Draco asked, "What?"

Hermione growled with her teeth clenched, "Don't spank my ass."

He being a genuine smart ass responded, "So every other part of your body I can do whatever I want with?"

She responded, "Not a chance."

Hermione walked into the kitchen and started making some chicken parmesan with her own sauce. She used dice tomatoes from a can and added some wine and then some onions. As the sauce was turning more sauce and less liquid she breaded the chicken and fried it until it was brown on the outside. Once the sauce and chicken was done she put it into a dish and covered the chicken with sauce. After it was evenly coated in the sauce she layered the parmesan cheese over it then slid it into the oven to cook it the rest of the way.

Draco asked, "It isn't going to kill me is it?"

Hermione answered, "No, it won't just because it isn't made by house elves. You've eaten my food before and survived."

Draco turned around when she wasn't looking and stuck his tongue out pointing his finger like a gag. He was glad she didn't notice because she would've been pissed and he wouldn't be able to get out of it. About a half hour later the food was done and hot. Hermione let it cool off before she tried scooping any of it out of the dish.

Draco grabbed two dishes and placed them on the table with the utensils. Hermione put the food on a service mad so it wouldn't make a mark on the dark wood table. Instead of her serving it Draco took the scoop from her and served it to her.

Hermione said, "Thanks."

Draco smiled and responded, "Well, you made the meal so you're welcome."

He also pulled out her chair for her with a screech of the chair against the linoleum floor. Hermione cut into the chicken and tasted a piece. Her mouth water and she noticed Draco's did too even though she wasn't the best cook in the world. Draco kissed her before finishing his meal.

After putting the dishes in the sink he used a spell for it to wash the dishes by magic. She shook her head.

He questioned, "I'm a wizard. What do you want from me?"

She answered him with malice, "Maybe not be so lazy all the time."

Draco scowled, "Hermione, we work all day trying to help people with their problems for days or weeks straight before success."

Hermione asked him to counter his words, "Don't you feel happy when you're finished and the outcome does exactly what it was supposed to do?"

Draco sighed knowing she really was right, "Yes, I do, but it isn't always easy to get there."

"Do you want to finish the night with a movie?" asked Hermione to lighten the mood from work to relaxation.

Draco smiled at her, "Yeah, which one, babe?"

Hermione knew he wasn't going to watch it because it was a movie made from a book but she tried to hide that fact she was begging, but her lip was pouty, "Let's watch Pride and Prejudice."

Draco sighed in defeat and said, "All right. If you want to I'll have to deal with it."

Hermione cuddled up next to him almost leaning against him with her knees pulled against her chest. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They watched the long movie and he realized at the end of the movie why she wanted to watch it. In the middle of the movie Hermione had fallen asleep so he had to carry her to bed. She woke up and mumbled incoherent words then passed back out.

He laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her body. Draco walked around the bed and lay in the bed next to her. Draco pulled her against his body careful not to wake her up in the process. They comfortably slept next to each other like that was how they were meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

From One Affair

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up the next day without Draco on the other side of the bed. She smelt a scent in the air, breakfast. It was pancakes and eggs. When she sat up she suddenly got dizzy and had to sit down. Her elbows were resting on her legs and her head was in her hands.

Draco walked into her room and asked, "What is wrong, Mya?"

Hermione groaned, "I feel really dizzy."

He walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead alerting her, "You have a fever."

Hermione said, "I'm fine," and she tried to stand up, but she had to sit down as she got another dizzy spell.

Draco ordered, "As your boyfriend and boss I am telling you to stay home and rest."

Hermione went to pipe up her opinion and he pointed his finger, and then told her, "No, buts, Hermione."

She didn't like admitting defeat, but she knew she couldn't go to work feeling this way. He gave her a cup of tea and after drinking it all put her head on the pillow. Draco kissed her forehead lightly and got dressed for work. An hour later she was asleep and he snuck of the flat like Dracula, extremely quiet like death.

When he got to work he headed to his mother's office knocked too loudly. Draco entered and looked around the curtains were a nasty brown color, the walls were plain white with no pictures, and the carpet matched the curtains. Narcissa finally looked up at Draco from her stack of paperwork.

Narcissa asked rudely, "Yes, Draco?"

He responded, "Hermione isn't feeling well today so she stayed home. Can you send over the family healer to her flat?"

His mother answered, "Yes, but it is probably just a cold."

Draco nodded and left from her office going down a few floors to his lab. He looked around at the other people in his lab.

A brown hair guy with almost black eyes named Mark Spencer asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Draco felt fury rush through him clenching his hands replying, "She's at her flat sick. Mark, get over your infatuation with my girlfriend."

Amber contradicted, "She would never stay out of work."

Draco told her, "She could barely stand up this morning let alone do her job."

"Can you tell her to feel better?" asked Amber.

Draco nodded and ordered, "Get back to work, all of you."

Narcissa sat writing a note to their healer. She wouldn't admit it, but she worried about Hermione. Even magic folk can't cure the common cold or many other things.

Dear Healer Keifer,

My son's girlfriend is sick and needs your medical attention. The address is 173 Maybridge lane. As soon as you can please.

Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione was lying in bed with a levitated bowl of chicken soup made by a house elf sent over by Draco. After she was done and elf popped into her room.

Pip said, "Mistress, a healer is here sent by Lady Malfoy."

Hermione replied, "Let the healer in then."

As soon as she said that it was okay the healer walked in and asked, "How are you feeling today, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione answered, "I woke up this morning and suddenly felt dizzy. My boyfriend told me that I should stay home today."

Healer Keifer said, "I'll check you over. Stay still for a while for me."

Healer Keifer waved her wand and did multiple spells that came out negative. She was thoroughly confused about why they weren't the cause. It had her scratching her head.

Hermione asked, "What I wrong?"

Keifer answered, "There appears to be nothing wrong with you. I mean something is, but nothing I can think of. I have been a healer for many years and I don't know what could be wrong. It might just be a normal cold of some sort."

Hermione said, "Thank you for trying. I need rest to get better so please let you out."

The healer said, "Feel better, Ms. Granger."

Healer Keifer let herself out and headed back to St. Mungo's. Hermione lay in bed on her side thinking of why a healer that had been a healer so long couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She thought it might be because she hadn't tested the reason why something else could be wrong. She quickly fell asleep wishing she got sleep because she wanted to not because she was sick.

In her dream she was in her flat looking over her body like an out of body experience. She looked around and saw a brown haired man with silver blue eyes in his mid 20's. He was dressed as if from another century.

He asked, "How are you, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione answered, "Good I suppose. Who are you?"

The man responded with a smile, "I'm Alexander Malfoy. I was executed by my family for loving a muggleborn."

"Why do you not have blonde hair?" questioned Hermione because he was a Malfoy.

He answered, "My mother had brown hair. The Malfoy gene skipped me."

Hermione laughed before questioning, "Why are you speaking with me?"

Alexander said, "You saved the world in your early years and because you are making a difference in the Malfoy family."

Hermione told him, "Draco already changed without me."

Alexander foreboded, "You'll find out what I mean in time."

Hermione asked him, "What do you mean?"

"It isn't something I can tell you," said Alexander, "I am just here to speak with you should you ever need someone to talk to."

Hermione asked him another question, "Why me though? I'm not a Malfoy."

Alex answered, "You are with one which makes you connected to my family."

Hermione began to wake up because Draco shook her awake.

While waking up she mumbled, "Alexander."

Draco paused and asked, "What did you say?"

She looked up and said to him, "You don't need to be jealous. I had a dream about someone named Alexander Malfoy."

Draco replied, "He was killed more than 200 years ago."

She argued vehemently, "I saw him and talked to him in a dream I had. Spirits can visit the dreams of the living."

He put his hands up and said, "I believe you, but it seems almost impossible. Did a healer come by today?"

Hermione sighed, "She couldn't figure out what was causing my dizziness."

Draco asked worriedly, "Are you feeling any better now?"

Hermione sat up slowly not feeling dizzy at all. Hermione got on her feet and launched into Draco's arm and plopped her head on his shoulder. He smiled and offered her his hand to dance with her. She reached for his hands and they danced around in circles. They danced around like at the Yule ball.

Draco told her, "I was jealous of Krum at the Yule ball for having you on his arm."

Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you hated me then?"

"Yes, but you were the best looking chick at the ball. Pansy was pissed that I was looking at her in her ugly Slytherin green dress," lied Draco expertly thinking _I'll tell her the truth one day. _

Memory

**Draco stood in the hallway with Pansy. He looked towards the stairs to see Granger in a purple pink dress with sparkling eyes. She looked like an angel, but he'd never get the untouchable Hermione Granger. Hermione walked towards Krum. He bowed to her and they linked arms heading into the great hall.**

**Draco entered at his side with Pansy who was wearing a dark green dress with one strap, a v-cut, short length, and layers at the bottom. Draco was wearing black dress robes with a green tie. He watched as the champions twirled around their dates specifically Granger and Krum, his favorite quidditch player.**

**Pansy asked, "Are you listening to me?"**

**Draco mocked, "Every word, dear."**

**Pansy asked, "Will you dance with me, Draco?"**

**He just nodded and took her out onto the floor. Draco wasn't enjoying having it because even when dancing she wouldn't shut up. Later when he got to sit down he heard Weasley's obnoxious voice yelling at Hermione. He tried to listen, but the music suddenly got louder.**

**When the night was over Hermione was crying on the stairs. It was obvious that it was her dolt friends. He ignored it and Pansy as he walked to the damp, cold dungeons that were his home away from home.**

End Memory

She looked at him and asked curiously, "Are you all right? You seemed distant for a bit."

Draco smirked replying, "A flashback of our Hogwarts years."

Hermione asked, "A flashback of what?"

He responded, "A flashback of the Yule ball," he placed a hand on her check, "you looked like an angel."

Hermione told him, "Ron's jealousy ruined that night for me. I was finally noticed by a guy. I wasn't just the bookworm friend of Harry Potter I was ordinary."

Draco narrowed his eyes and argued, "You are not ordinary, and you're spectacular. Don't let anyone tell you that you are ordinary."

Hermione told him, "I know I'm not ordinary."

Whether she was sick or not he placed a passionate kiss on her lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck with his hair in her hands. Draco growled when she tugged on his hair. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Her feet lightly touched the tiled floor and she let go of the tight grip she had on him. Draco stripped to take a shower, but he did it teasingly slow not intending to get sexual in the shower.

Draco asked, "Will you join me?"

Hermione said, "Yeah, I've been laying in bed all day. I must reek from sweat."

He turned on the water to a warm-hot temperature to make sure Hermione wouldn't get dizzy again. They stepped in together enjoying a relaxing shower together even though she wasn't getting dizzy her head on his moist shoulder.

He asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione said, "Just relaxing."

They finished their shower after they both got squeaky clean. He got dressed into a white t-shirt and boxer shorts even though he wasn't going to bed. Hermione put on a tank-top and a pair of loose shorts. Draco went into the kitchen to cook for her.

Draco asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Hermione replied, "Anything you feel like making."

Draco made some saffron rice and boneless fried chicken for her. He cooked it dark, but not burnt, just a little crunchy exactly the way she liked it. After they enjoyed the meal and she laughed at his attempt at her favorite meal they watched a movie of his choosing.

She fell asleep on the couch curled up next to him. Draco carried her into her room and laid her in the bed joining her momentarily. Hermione didn't dream about Alexander and Draco dreamed of a life him and Hermione could have together which was a frequently reoccurring dream.


	8. Chapter 8

From One Affair

Chapter 8

Hermione didn't go back to work until the following Monday. Draco and Hermione began to work on the cure for lycanthropy that day with the recipes she had tried and almost succeeded with. Draco got frustrated and in his anger he accidentally spilled something into the potion.

Smoke and flames blew up in her face and the smoke filled her nose and lungs. She passed out and hit her head on the table and then she collapsed back onto the floor. Before she hit her head again Draco caught her and yelled at one of the other scientists to send a message to St. Mungo's immediately.

Draco picked her up with one hand under her knees and another under her shoulders. Him without a wand apparated those to St. Mungo's and healers were already ready to get into action. The healers levitated her onto a stretcher bringing her to a room on the third floor.

A healer asked, "What happened to her?"

"We were making a potion and it started smoking and I guess she got some of the fumes in her lungs," said Draco.

When they went into the room a healer told him, "If you're not family I can't allow you to enter until she wakes up."

Draco sat in a chair outside the room for what felt like hours as they did all the tests in the world until they came to a conclusion as to why she fainted. They let Draco come in when they were done doing tests, but they wouldn't tell him what was wrong, patient/healer confidentiality. He sat by her bed and waited for her to wake up. It was almost midnight when she began to wake up.

Hermione looked around and said, "Draco, where are we?"

Draco answered, "You passed out and hit your head when we were making that potion."

Hermione said, "I remember. Can you get a healer?"

Draco stood up and went into the hallway walking down it to find a healer. He grabbed an assistant healer and brought her to Hermione's room.

She turned to Draco and said, "I need to speak to Ms. Granger alone so if you would please wait in the hall and close the door behind you."

Draco looked at Hermione and she told him, "I'll be all right, Draco."

The female assistant healer said, "I think before I tell you that you should probably leave your job as a safety precaution."

Hermione asked confused, "Why?"

She answered, "Congratulations are in order. You are pregnant and despite your ordeal today he is fine."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and gasped letting tears fall from her eyes. So many questions ran through her mind. How was she going to tell Draco? Would he stand by her or tell her he doesn't want her to have the half blood child? Would she be a good mother and will he be a good father? The only question she wasn't asking was when and who.

She said to Hermione, "If there is nothing else I can help you with I am going to take my leave."

Hermione asked, "Can you let Draco back in please?"

The healer exited the room allowing Draco back in. He immediately wondered what was wrong because she was crying. He was by her side in three long strides. Her eyes were already red and puffy because in the time span she had broke into choking sobs.

Draco asked, "Is it something serious? Do you have some sort of disease? Will you be okay?"

Hermione calmed down enough to talk and said, "Yes, it is something serious. No, it isn't a disease and I am going to be okay, but will we?"

Draco looked at her with a worried glance, "Hermione, you're scaring me."

She asked him hinting at what she was going to tell him, "Draco, do you want kids?"

Draco said, "Maybe someday why?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and told him, "Before now I didn't know or I would have told you. The healer told me that after they treated my head they discovered that I was pregnant."

He stood up and paced the room. Her eyes followed him around the room. Draco told her, "I need to think. I'll see you in the morning."

He walked out of the room and she went into a fit of hysterical crying. Draco heard her down the hall and even though he wanted to turn around he needed some sleep and time to think.

Draco went through the floo system in to the foyer of the manor and he walked to an unused room on the second floor to talk to Alexander Malfoy. He was in love with a muggleborn and if anyone had the answer he would. As he was walking up the stairs he walked by his parent's room where there was light coming from the bottom. He knocked twice and his mother game to the door in a silk nightgown that when far down her legs.

Narcissa asked, "How is Hermione doing?"

Draco mumbled, "Pregnant."

Narcissa said, "I didn't hear you."

He spoke a little louder and said, "She's pregnant, mother. We only did it once."

She put her hand on his shoulder and joked with him, "Didn't you know it only takes once for this to happen? Why aren't you with her right now?"

Draco answered, "I acted totally pathetic and mean. I don't want to be like father. I don't know how to be a parent."

"Nobody does, Draco. Your father loved us, but he had a terrible way to show it. He acted by his young life experience with his father, but you are not your father. You aren't going to be like him," Narcissa told him truthfully.

Draco said, "She is probably so hurt right now. Hermione will probably never forgive me thinking I walked out on her."

Narcissa pointed a finger at him and forcefully told him in a stern voice with her eyes narrowed at him, "She is the best thing that ever happened to you and you will have to charm your way for her to forgive you. Promise that in the morning you will go to the hospital."

Draco sighed, "I promise, mother."

Narcissa scolded, "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice, Draco."

He apologized to his mother and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco left the room so she could sleep while Draco went to go see Alexander still. The door opened with a creak because of the rusty hinges and because the door hadn't been opened in a while.

Draco cast, "Lumos."

The room lit up in a flash and the portrait came into view. The light had woken Alexander from his slumber.

Alexander asked, "What can I do for you, Draco?"

Draco told him, "My muggleborn girlfriend Hermione Granger is pregnant. My mother tells me I should apologize, but I don't know how to get her to forgive me for walking out of her hospital room the way I did. I don't need to think anymore about her being pregnant. I need her in my life as the mother of my child and one day my wife."

Alexander said, "You just answered your own question, Draco. You need to tell her what you just told me."

Draco told Alexander, "She told me that she saw you in a dream last week."

Alexander laughed, "I am sure I would meet someone in their dream if they were important in the Malfoy future."

Draco said, "Thanks, Alexander. It was just the answer I needed."

He went to bed with the idea that he was going to save his relationship with Hermione. Even though he was terribly tired he slept and woke up just when the sun came up to get to the hospital when it opened for visitation and check out. Draco took an elevator to the third floor, took a left, and went down a few rooms and walked in.

Draco sat by her bed waiting for her to wake up. She was still in a deep sleep rolling around on the bed. He got on the bed and held her in his arms and she cuddled into his warmth. Draco fell back asleep and was awakened two hours later by a whack to the head by Hermione.

Hermione asked him with fury and her arms crossed in front of her chest expecting a good answer to her question, "What are you doing here?"

Draco got off the bed rubbing his aching head and said, "Last night when I went home to think I realized with the help of my mother and Alexander I had nothing to think about. If you hate me that's fine, but I just wanted you to know that I want you and that baby in my life forever. I'll spend every waking moment of my pitiful life to prove it to you."

Hermione asked, "Why did you leave last night then?"

Draco answered, "I had a terrible father and I didn't want to be like him. I thought that you and our baby deserve better than the life of being associated with a death eater's son."

Hermione told him, "I don't want anybody, but you Draco."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the fire burning in his soul from hearing her angelic voice say that. Draco knew that he would die for this woman. He would jump in front of an unforgivable for her. One of his hands met hers to rest on her currently flat stomach.

Hermione's eyes glistened with happiness. She wanted to save the surprise for a while that she knew it was a boy. Hermione knew that since she was carrying his child he would want to name it after a star or a constellation so she decided right then it wouldn't be something strange.

Hermione told him, "We are not naming the baby something weird so don't even start with the weird names."

Draco said, "But my family has traditions."

Hermione responded, "They also have traditions of not having kids with muggleborns."

Draco laughed, "Let's just go and say that I am like Alexander, but I am not going to lose my head over you. If it came to that I would because I love you."

Hermione asked, "You love me?"

"I wanted to save you from the nightmare that occurred in the manor, but I would be branded as a traitor and my family murdered. You saw how my father was already and how I was sixth year," admitted Draco, "I made fun of you to hide my undeniable feelings for you so nobody would suspect anything plus my friends were stupid."

Hermione questioned him, "Were you really going to kill Dumbledore?"

Draco sighed knowing she would ask this one day, "I am not a killer, Hermione. I admit I was a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach but I am definitely not a killer. I would kill for you, but it would be safer to fight for you. I am going to marry you someday, Mya."

Hermione said, "Who says I want to marry you?"

Draco smirked, "Malfoys always get what they want because our charm and cunning."

"A Slytherin through and through," said Hermione, "but our child will definitely be in Gryffindor."

Draco argued, "No Malfoy child has ever not been in Slytherin."

Hermione questioned, "How many Slytherin boys procreated with witches from the other houses?"

He was dumfounded so all that was left was silence. They just sat there holding hands until the Potters walked in.

Draco said, "Hello, Potter family."

James ran to Hermione and asked, "Aunty Mione okay?"

Hermione responded kissing his forehead, "I am alright, James."

Harry said, "We read in the paper that you were admitted yesterday. What's up?"

Hermione answered, "It was a potions accident like the ones Neville used to have but much different."

Ginny asked, "Why is it different?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, Neville was never pregnant."

Ginny squealed causing Draco and Harry to cover their ears. Ginny kicked all the boys out of the room.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "You did this didn't you?"

Draco admitted, "Yeah, Potty, it's my baby. I am not going to say it was a mistake because it isn't and I am terrified."

Harry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and told him, "You better stand by her or else you'll deal with my wrath. She is like my sister and she can be quite terrifying so be careful what you say to her later on because she'll flip out going from mad to upset in fits of tears."

Draco told him, "I am not going to leave her, but yeah she can be scary."

James asked, "What mean, Daddy?"

Harry got down as far as he could go to be almost face to face with James and said, "Aunty Mione is going to have a baby."

James tugged on Draco's pant leg and asked, "Is you the baby's daddy?"

Draco nodded and James put his hands into fists, "No hurt, Aunty Mione."

Draco whispered in his ear, "I'll protect her for you."

James wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and he immediately felt weird that Potter's son was hugging him.

In the room

Ginny told Hermione, "Spill, I want the details."

Hermione said, "Remember how Draco and I got into the fight and had sex?"

Ginny answered, "Yeah."

She said, "That's when I got pregnant because we haven't had sex since then."

"Was he any good?" asked Ginny like a conversation that would happen in the Girls' rooms.

Hermione told her, "He was good, but I am not telling you anything else."

Ginny asked, "Are you excited about having a baby?"

Hermione replied truthfully, "I am terrified. My mother had a few miscarriages before she had me."

Ginny said, "You should go to a healer and tell them about this. They can help prevent that with a potion you take once a week."

Suddenly James came running into the room and jumped onto the bed almost right on Hermione. He touched her stomach and Hermione looked at him.

James asked, "I be the best friend."

Hermione laughed, "If you want to, but the baby won't be big like you."

"Yay!" yelled James happily.

Hermione asked Harry, "Can you tell Andy that Draco and Narcissa would like to visit and see her and Teddy?"

Harry nodded his head and looked to his wife, "Let's leave them alone. We'll see you when you get out of here, Hermione."

James told her, "Wove you, Aunty Mione. Bye Draco."

Hermione told James, "I love you too."

They left and Draco sighed when they were all gone. Hermione hit him for sighing in relief that they were gone.

Draco asked, "What?"

Hermione told him, "They are my best friends. You'll have to get used to them."

Draco said, "I think James has a crush on his, Aunty Mione."

Hermione hit him and ordered, "Go get a healer so I can go home."

He mocked her, "Yes, mam."

He came back momentarily with a healer carrying a clipboard with release papers. She hurriedly filled them out and handed them back. He gave her a name of a healer specifically for pregnant women. Draco didn't like the idea of someone besides him looking at his girlfriend's vagina, but what could he do?

Soon after they went to her flat through the floo network and she went to her queen sized bed to get more sleep because the pain potion they gave her for her headache made her sleepy.

Draco said before she passed out, "Maybe you should move into the manor."

She sleepily said, "Mm."

Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block. Read & Review please


	9. Chapter 9

From One Affair

Chapter 9

Draco started getting sleepy from staying up all night and got into bed next to her pulling her into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. He wasn't sure if she was really going to move in with him because she was going into a deep sleep.

Hermione had another out of body experience with Alexander in it. He was standing in the corner leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest having a smile on his face.

She asked him, "You couldn't just tell me the truth?"

Alexander answered, "You needed to find out by yourself. I knew that Draco would do that, but he would see his mistake. He really loves you."

Hermione told him, "I am not so sure. He only said all that because I am carrying his son."

Alexander responded, "Believe me. He does and I know it."

Hermione said, "If what you say is true then I am love with him too and not just because he is in love with me."

Alexander said with a smile, "Welcome to the Malfoy family, Hermione."

Hermione said, "I don't quite know about that yet."

He smirked, "Do you think any Malfoy would let their child be born without you and him being married?"

Hermione argued, "I make my own decisions. It isn't anyone else's besides my own no matter what anyone says to me. He'll be a Malfoy either way."

She turned around and looked at Draco. He had a big smile on his face and she knew he was dreaming something nice. She saw the protectiveness of the way he had his arms wrapped around her like if he let go she wouldn't disappear like dust in the wind.

Hermione whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

Alexander said, "Potter's son is a really strange child."

Hermione replied, "He is, but he is very sweet. Wait how do you know James?"

He said, "I watch over you and Draco because you and he were like me and my lovely Maria."

Hermione admitted to him, "That is kind of creepy you know."

He laughed and told her, "Time for this talk to end."

Hermione felt herself going back into her body, but she didn't wake up like last time. She just continued to dream until Draco got out of bed at 1 to make lunch for them. Hermione yawned and looked up at him.

Draco said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to make some lunch."

Hermione laughed, "You make lunch?"

He glared at her and walked away. Draco went to the kitchen and started cooking some pasta with sauce. Hermione came out attracted by the wonderful scent. Draco served to plates against the fact that he felt like a house elf at the moment.

Hermione twirled the spaghetti around her fork and slurped it. Draco laughed at her because of it and because she'd said that he couldn't cook, but she was enjoying it. He ate too and decided to mock her and slurped it too.

Hermione asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Draco answered taking a deep breath, "We make this work," gesturing to them, "and raise our child."

She smiled because he said 'our child' so she replied, "Sounds good to me."

After they were done he cleaned up with magic and wrapped her up in his arms. Hermione's head was comfortable in the crook in his neck. He loved the way they felt in each other's arms.

Draco questioned, "What do you want to do?"

Hermione answered, "Watch Titanic."

He nodded and they sat on the couch together after Hermione turned on the television and put in the DVD. The movie started and Draco moved closer to Hermione and pulled her into him. They cuddled and watched the movie. After the movie ended they got ready for bed and Hermione read Hogwarts: A History before going to bed.

Draco asked, "How many times have you read that book?"

Hermione said, "What? It gets better every time I read it."

Draco shook his head and got under the covers and lay his head down on the pillow. He fell asleep fast even with the light still on because he had work tomorrow. Hermione turned out the light and went to bed. She had no idea what she was going to do for the next 7 months if she couldn't work.

She shut her mind off and went to bed. When she woke up Draco was gone, but there was a not on the bedside table. It didn't change the fact that the bed was cold without him lying next to her.

Dear Mione,

I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I had to go home to get ready for work. I'll see you later. I'll miss you.

Draco

Hermione read the note over again and dressed in a tank top and shorts. She brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen for breakfast entailing tea with some cereal. After she was done she thought about her parents. She didn't want her son growing up without her parents as grandparents, but they still didn't have their memory back. Hermione was worried about how they would react to her erasing their memories.

She sat in her flat all day thinking about the pros and cons. If they got mad would they ever forgive her? Draco came to her house after work with Chinese takeout. He noticed right away that she was thinking and that whatever she was thinking about was making her stressed out.

Draco asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up and told him, "My parents are still in Australia and they don't even know who I am. I don't want our son to grow up without them."

Draco said, "Back up a second. What do you mean they don't know you?"

Hermione responded, "Before Harry, Ron, and I went to search for horcruxes I obliviated them and after the war was over I never went to return their memories. I was too scared about what they would think of me."

Draco replied, "If you want them to be in his life you'll have to return their memories and if you don't want to go alone I'll go with you."

Hermione told him, "If you wouldn't mind going with me. I would've suspected that you aren't the type of guy who would want to meet the parents."

"Tell me when you want to go and I'll take a little time off to go with you to Australia," said Draco with a hint of worry about you.

Hermione said, "Next week then. The sooner the better I suppose."


End file.
